His Red Domino Mask
by RedHood21
Summary: The Joker never got over his obsession with Jason and this time, he takes it too far. Rated M.
1. Stick Up

The thunder roared as Jason sat on the gargoyle on top of the nearest building he could find. He looked up to the darkened skies and looked away as the tear droplets stung his eyes. His mask lay nearby him. He couldn't even bring himself to look at the little piece of fabric that lay there, mocking him. Sitting there did help him think over the events that had just happened.

Wincing as the next round of thundered struck; he remembered the immense pain that came along with the memories. He sat still, waiting for the rain to wash away his impurity. He felt so dirty and began to scrub furiously at his arms and face. Why had it happened to him? Why had he not fought back? Was there something wrong with him?

Jason knew he couldn't go to his family for this kind of stuff… they would judge him for not liking it. Not even pity him, tell him to act like a man and enjoy it because the way he acted he probably would never get it again. They would cast him out even more than they already did. They wouldn't understand, Jason thought. He shook as the memory of it

_The man pushed him roughly against the wall. Laughing as he did so. Laughing so maniacally it burned into Jason's memory. _

"_Don't worry Hoodie! You'll enjoy this! HAHAHA" Joker roughly said in Jason's ear. _

_Jason lay completely still, frozen to the spot. He couldn't move for the thought of his death had gotten him in this very situation. He was drugged and now he couldn't even move a single muscle! Damn he cursed himself for not heading Nightwing's order to call in back up when he thought it was necessary._

"_Harley will be so jealous!" the Joker said laughing as he spoke. _

_Without a moment's hesitation he ripped off Jason's shirt revealing his scarred chest. Jason whimpered pathetically his mind going back to when we was a mere child. What the hell he though must have given me a muscle relaxant. As the Joker ran his hands through his hair he whispered "Birdie why aren't you responding? Why aren't you enjoying this?" _

"_Stop-p" Jason barley got through his clenched teeth._

"_OH BIRD BOY you're so much less fun now!" Joker said as he slowly undid the rest of Jason's clothes. Jason struggled against the binds that held his muscles stiff. The drug must have been strong as it was affecting him this badly. Jason turned his head and closed his eyes as he felt wet warmness on him. An unfamiliar sensation came across him. He realized that his body was reacting to this horrifying ordeal. _

'_How can I be enjoying this' he thought to himself. He struggled as Joker kept moving up and down. Joker suddenly stopped and Jason couldn't be more relieved. _

_Jason could see how this had been affecting both him and the Joker. His blood ran cold as the Joker moved closer to him. The joker opened Jason's mouth as laughed _

"_You taste great Birdie! But it's my turn now" He grinned at Jason's masked face. Looking at the only thing that remained of his uniform. _

_His red domino mask._

_Joker touched the mask but didn't remove it. He climbed over Jason and laid next to him. _

"_Return the favor" He commanded. There was no laughter this time. No joking to what the Joker demanded to be done. Jason did what he was told. Tears leaking from his eyes, whimpers only strengthened the Jokers resolve. Jason knew what was coming next and moved to avoid what he could. _

"_You're better than I thought Bird Boy!" Joker said smiling and petting his hair lovingly. Joker then moved lower._

'_This may hurt just a tad but that will leave soon enough'. Jokers hand was on his stomach until it got to the apex of his thighs. Joker stuck his fingers in his mouth and then in Jason. Not waiting for Jason to adjust; Jason cried out at the extreme pain he felt. More tears were produced as he lay there and took it. _

'_There that should do it!" Joker mused. Jason couldn't describe the next few moments as he was fighting back extreme fatigue and nausea. All he did remember was searing pain and in the back of his mind some small sick twisted part of him had enjoyed it_

"_Oh my god birdie! Or should I call you Hood? That was amazing!" Joker said out of breath. Jason pressed is face into the pillow as couldn't bare face the Joker after all he had done to him. He had beaten him to death and now raped him. _

"_Come on! Don't be so serious! Smile for me!" Joker grabbed his face roughly and turned it toward him. Only to be met with a masked, emotionless face. He slowly reached up to rip off the mask but stopped. _

"_Wouldn't want to spoil the fun of finding out who you are!" He said laughing. He then got off the bed and started to re-dress himself. Jason knew he was still in the room and he looked around without moving his head._

_2:34 Am, the clock read. He mentally sighed and knew that it was common for him to be out on patrol and knew nobody knew of his absence. Yet he kept looking for a way out the small room he was currently in. He saw that it wasn't a bedroom but in fact a living room of some sort. It was an apartment he concluded. Careful not to attract Jokers attention who stood talking to himself in the mirror on the opposite side of the room. He continued his searches_

_By the way the walls and floors looked. Jason thought the building was old and most probably abandoned. He suddenly saw something that made his blood run cold. _

_A camera. _

_Joker wasn't talking to himself in a mirror he suddenly realized, he was talking to the camera. But why? It wasn't connected to the internet so who would he be talking to? Joker suddenly turned to face Jason. _

"_Well this has been fun, but I gotta go. People to kill, babies to disfigure" he sighed. _

"_But its been fun right? If you don't mind ill be uploading this to my personal computer for some fun in the future" He walked closer to Jason naked form. _

"_Or I could find you again Birdie" he whispered before kissing Jason roughly. He laughed loudly grabbed his jacket and like that, his tormentor was gone. _

_It wasn't long after that , that he started crying. Cursing his bad luck of being killed at 15 and then raped at 17. _

'_Why couldn't I stay dead!' he yelled mentally wanting to end his suffering. Before he knew it darkness was closing in on his mind. He hadn't known how tired he really was until it was threatening to over take him. It wasn't long until he gave in and finally closed his eyes. _

_He didn't sleep well. _

_When he awoke it was dark, very dark. _

'_How long have I been asleep?' he thought to himself. He checked the clock that he had seen earlier and saw it read midnight. Jason figured that the drug was more powerful than he had thought and made him sleep for almost a whole day. He tried moving his hands and found it was fairly easy to move them_

'_Drug must have worn off 'he thought. He tried standing up and found a numbing pain in his lower abdomen. He looked around the floor for his clothes and found them in a mess by the side of the bed. _

_His helmet was nowhere to be found, he noticed as he had put everything on. Breaking through the locked door he jumped as he heard the clap of thunder signaling that a storm was raging outside. Once outside the building he ran. Ran as far as he could and then grappling to a rooftop to where he believed he could be alone for the next few hours. _

"There you are!" A relieved voice sounded from behind him. Yet Jason didn't turn, he kept his eyes straight ahead looking at the wet streets of Gotham. The sound of footsteps got louder as whoever it was got closer.

"Jason" The person who he identified the voice as being Nightwing said. Still Jason didn't turn as he was being called out. Nightwing knelt down next to him and noticed his brother's lack of response. Nightwing put his hand on Red Hood shoulder and Jason winced at the small contact. Nightwing pulled his hand away from Red Hood sensing that something was wrong with his brother. Nightwing was silent as he studied Red Hood's still form. He decided talking was his best chance at getting something out of him.

"Why haven't you been answering your comm.?" Nightwing asked. For the first time Red Hood realized that he in fact didn't have his comm. on him, a rule that was hard wired into his brain as soon as he put on the short pants.

"I-I don't know" He replied. It was true; he did not know how or when he lost it. Joker must have taken it away from him in those few minutes he was knocked out.

"Jay… what happened to you?" Nightwing asked hesitantly. The memories attacked him with more power than Jokers crowbar had. Tears began to stream down his face but went unnoticed by the older hero.

The sobbing that followed caught Nightwing off guard as Jason clutched his feet closer to his chest. Worried beyond belief Nightwing's hand went straight to the comm. he had in his ear. Red Hood must have noticed the action for he reached up and grabbed his brother's hand in his and pleaded.

"P-please d-d-ont!" he sobbed even harder. Nightwing was at a loss for words, he had never seen Jason so broken, not even when they first took him in.

"Jason lets go to my flat" Nightwing asked, hoping to coax what was bothering his brother like this. The younger hero sat still and unmoving before sanding holding his soaking head down. Nightwing took that as a yes and jumped the rooftops to his apartment. Slowly but surely they made it to his apartment.

"There are extra clothes in the guest bedroom if you want to shower…" Nightwing's' sentence trailed off as he for the first time saw Jason's injuries. Jason slowly locked himself in the bathroom and stripped his clothes. Turning the shower on as hot as he could, he slipped under it.

He was hoping that the sheer warmth would make him feel better but the tears still came as he slid to the floor of the shower. He furiously continued his attempts to cleanse the dirtiness he felt. He scrubbed his skin raw before he heard a pounding on the door.

"Jay…are you okay?" Dick's voice entered the room. Jason looked at himself and remembered what had happened.

"N-NO!" he yelled.

"Please come out" Dick said softly. Unknown to Jason, Dick had his head against the door. It broke his heart to see his normally strong and brash brother become so fragile.

'What happened to you Jay?' Dick thought to himself. He heard the shower turn off and returned to his place on the living room couch. He heard rustling around the house but Jason didn't appear until a few minutes after. Wearing Dicks Gotham University and an old pair of jeans, Jason sat down.

Jason was unwilling to meet Dick's gaze and stuck to looking at the ground. In the brightly lit room Dick saw the mass of bruises that litter Jason's body.

"Where were you? You were gone all of yesterday and I finally find you on top of a random building at 2 am. Do you know how worried we were?" Dick's voice went from high to low as he spoke the last sentence.

"We just got you back…We thought we had lost you… all communications were gone from you. It was as if you dropped off the face of the earth". Dick softly muttered to the seventeen year old.

Jason wanted to scream out why he hadn't replied to any of the bat-family's calls. He wanted to say why he had gone under the radar but he couldn't form the words in his mind. All he drew up was that he was very hungry.

"Can I have something to eat?' he barley whispered. Dick shot up, feeling horrible that he had forgotten to give him something as simple as food.

He made him a simple meal that was easy on his stomach. Dick put the tray in front of Jason. Jason hesitantly started eating. Delaying the inevitable as he eat as slow as he could. Jason knew the weeks of dealing with this would be hard. He would have to confront Bruce, Tim and Alfred about what had happened. He knew that Dick was patiently waiting to hear what he had to say. He slowly finished his small meal and looked up.

For the first time that night, he met Dick's eyes and spoke.


	2. Fever

**Uhhh just a side note im really dyslexic, just saying sorry in advance. Hah irony, dyslexic writer. **

Jason sighed as he looked up to meet Nightwing's eyes. Only to barley realize that his brother no longer had his uniform on. _Was I really that out of it? _He mentally asked himself.

"Look Dick, im just really tired and I don want to talk about it" He whispered, wondering where the brash and arrogant boy he used to be went. Finding he could no longer hold Dicks eyes he dropped them.

"Jay… do you want to go back to the manor? I could get Bruce to-" he was suddenly cut off as Jason yelled.

"NO!" he said wide eyed and tense. Standing up he still felt himself as sore…down there. Sensing something was wrong Dick stood up and reached out for him. Stepping back, Jason closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"Look can we talk about this more in he morning? Im really not feeling it" Nodding Dick stepped o the side to reveal a hallway. " Y-Yeah there's an extra bedroom across from mine." He said. Moving past Dick, Jason walked into the bedroom.

Rolling into the spare bed Jason draped an arm across his eyes. Feeling moisture on the back of his palm, he sighed. Memories of the days events flooded back into his mind. His stomach started twisting and he sat up, the nauseous feeling grew stronger as he remembered.

Opening the window he jumped into the fire escape and into the dark and stormy night, breathing in the cold air he smiled. _The rain and cold always had a positive effect on me. _Climbing up until he got to the roof he stood and looked towards the sky.

Closing his eyes he let the rain fall on him.

"_MOM!?" A small seven year old Jason Todd yelled into the empty house. Looking frantically for his mother to tell her what had shocked him. Stepping into his mothers room he saw that she was passed out on the floor, an empty bottle not to far from here lay spilled. _

_Stepping slowly and quietly he grabbed her and put her into her small bed. Tucked her in and left the room to get a few bottles of water. _

"_Mom, Mom, MOOM!" he said waking her up.  
>" what! What is it!" she said grogly from her sleep. <em>

"_Just drink this and you can go back to sleep" he said softly to her. Tipping the bottle until she had finished it, she rolled over to sleep some more. Knowing that was the only thing hed get her to drink he climbed up to his fathers side._

_Or what used to be his side._

_Knowing he wouldn't get much out of her for the rest of the night he curled up and fell asleep._

_Waking up the next morning he noticed his mother was already up suffering from a mild heahache. _

"_Thank you Jason sweetie" she whispered. Grinning he went up to hug her. "Mom?" he asked into her shoulder. _

"_Yeah?" she replied. " Whats going to happen to us? " he asked warily, knowing that his mother hadn't paid for rent in a while and the landlord was threatening to kick them out. He had resorted to stealing and pawning it to gain money._

"_We will survive. We always will, you have to believe that things will be alright. Even though it might not seem like it, there will always be someone willing to help, to listen, to lend a hand. Just like you were there for me last night." She was suddenly racked by coughs and had to drink more water._

" _Theres people out there that get powers with that kinda out look" Jason replied thinking of a certain Blue Lantern. _

_Grinning his mother ruffled his hair and pulled him closer._

_Years later, after his mother had overdosed and he was taken under Batman's wing did he remember her words. _

_She was the sole reason that he had gone back to the family, after his murderous run as Robin. _

Jason was brought out of his dream state as he was shaken away by Dick.

"How long have you been up here Jason. Youre burning up! Were you here all night!?" Dick said a mile a minute.

" ive been here all night" he replied smilling ruefully. 'Sorry' he added standing up feeling his head with a cloud and knew it was the fever. Swaying slightly he reached out to Dick.

"Can we just go back inside, its way too early for this" Jason asked. Looking towards the horizon he noticed that the first few rays that had signaled the start of the day.

"Whats been with you Jay?" Dick asked. Helping him walk by putting Jasons arm over his shoulder he guided them back to the roof entrance and to the apartment. " Its nothing…. Nothing that I can say right now " He replied feeling worse with each step he took.

Getting back to his bed he laid on his side facing Dick who had gotten a chair to sit by him.

"Jason you know you can tell me anything, this whole ordeal is stressing me out and im scared out of my wits by your behavior!" he said as he sat down.

Sitting up, Jason mentally prepared himself and tried finding out how to tell his brother. "Yesterday I uh, was patrolling and I caught up with the J-joker." He stated not being able to say it fully. Dick understanding what the Joker had caused in the past nodded.

"Its okay to be afraid Jason, your human, you can feel emotion." Dick replied not understanding how his little brother reacted this way. His previous encounters with Joker had never caused such a reaction out of him.. unless..

"That's not all" Jason whispered pulling his legs closer and feeling his heart rae increase, he suddenly felt as if he were drowning and couldn't get enough air.

"JASON!" Dick exclaimed at his brothers attack. Jason gripped his head and tried to remain calm.

"J-just s-stay bac-k-k." he said. Standing up he took a few minutes to pull himself together. Mentally finding the words to say to his idol. The one person that he had looked up to since he began the whole gig.

How do you tell the person you trust most with something so…. Embarrassing. Shamefully he turned his head away not being able to face Dick and whispered.

"H-he r-raped…. H-he r-raped m-me." Fighting an attack he spoke as hard as he could. He suddenly felt arms go around him. Something, something small inside him didn't like it. At all. He didn't care though, he knew Dick meant no harm and Jason hugged him back.

"Jason we are going to find him, and we are going to beat him so badly I swear" Dick whispered to him. " Im so sorry about this, it was my fault. I shouldn't have been out alone, I should have called!" Jason replied.

"No No no no this isn't your fault, at all. Its Joker's . please don't blame yourself for this." Dick said hugging him still.

Slowly releasing him Dick spoke " We have to tell Bruce" finally accepting that this couldn't go unnoticed he nodded to Dick. " Can I just go to sleep?"

Nodding he stood up and turned the lights off. The dark clouds outside blocked any sort of sun leaving the room in total darkness.

Dick went to his room pulling out his comm. he called out to Bruce.

"Dick, what is it? Im busy" came his reply

"the Jokers out" he replied barley able to contain his rage at the clown who had broken his brother even more.

"yes I know, what is your point?" came the gruff reply. Sighing Dick replied " He got Jason… he raped him"

Hearing nothing on the other line he suspected a plan was already forming a plan to get joker off the streets and in a body cast for the next six months.

"Where is he?" Bruce asked. "My place, found him sitting on a gargoyle something after midnight. Bruce. If youre going after him, im going to."

"Rendezvous at my location in an hour" He heard he comm. shut off and went to go suit up. Placing his mask on he went to go see if Jason was alright. Peering in he saw he was out like a light. Not waning to leave him alone he called his wife to ask her to come if Jason were to need anything.

Ending the call he walked to the door knowing that she'd teleport herself in a matter of seconds. He opened it to find Zatanna standing outside.

" whats wrong?" pulling her into a hug he stood there, not wanting to believe what had happened. "Don't tell anyone but Jay was raped by Joker. Hes asleep right now but I wanted you to check up on him every now and then to make sure hes okay. He does trust you as much as any family member." Seeing the anger on her face she spoke to him.

" Find him and make him pay." Kissing her softly he walked to the window and jumped out to meet Batman.

"What happened" the dark knight asked as he landed on the rooftop. " told me that he had gotten caught by joker. He was acting unlike himself. he went on the roof to sleep instead of staying inside, got a cold because of it."

Narrowing the eyes of his cowl he began to reply but noticed the signal began to flash behind them.

"Joker will pay for this." Batman said jumping to the next rooftop and running towards the signal with Nightwing not far behind him.

"Jim" Batman acknowledged upon their arrival. " we have to hurry! Jokers been spotted by the docks!" not sparing a minute to wait for him to finish both Batman and Nightwing leaped into the early morning hours.

Landing on top of a rooftop by the docks they spotted Joker, standing as if he were waiting for them. A smile on his face like always. Jumping to the ground they both went for the kill. _Metaphorically speaking._

"waaiit! Before we have any fun" he said raising his hand where a detonator lay. He spoke again " I just want to say ive been having loads of fun recently."

"YOU SICK TWISTED PIECE OF-" "HAHA Oh bird boy hold your thoughts until after the show! You know the rules!" he said

"Before we make any sorta game I wanna say that ive gotten busy. Not just with Hoodie, oh but he was fun. The way he begged for me to stop and the way he cried out. I cant wait for more fun with him!" Joker said louder and louder and he saw the affect it was having on the other two.

" But the real fun is with the bombs ive had place on my men. Yes suicide bombers how fun!" He said smiling! A batarang met his arm and the device went flying and so did Nightwing and Batman.

Tackling him batman began to beat him with every intention of not letting him recover any time soon.

"Why spend your time here. HAHA when you could HAHA be saving the city!" Gripping his shirt Nightwing spoke " What game are you playing!"

"The one where you have half an hour to find my men before they blow up and kill everyone in sight! Are you fast enough? HAHAHA!

Crushing Jokers head between the cement and his boot to render him uncious Batman stood.

"You take north and I ake south" Batman spoke for the first time. Without waiting for any signal Batman grappled to the roof of a near by building.

Nightwing went in the opposite direction. Knowing they'd be in a crowded of sorts area he went to upper Gotham. Screams were heard to the east of him and he ran towards them, only to find nothing?

All of Gotham was empty. But why? Leaping from building to building he looked for anything that could give away the position of the bombers but found nothing.

" batman have you found anything?" he asked through the comm. not being able to find anything.

"No, it seems as if my side is deserted." " why would Joker send us on a wild goose chase?!" Unless…

"MEET ME AT MY APARTMENT!" he suddenly realized and spoke over the comm. Running due west Nightwing ran as fast as he could knowing there was a possibility that joker could have planted a tracer on Jason the last time he had him. That also meant that he could have his hands on Zatanna…

Realizing that Joker could do it again he doubled his efforts and crashed through the glass of his window. "ZATANNA?!" he called out as he saw his living room resembled that of a tornado had gone by and ran to the rooms only to find blood by his room. Throwing the door open he saw Zatanna laying there barely breathing.

Checking he found that her pulse was there, but just barley. Sighing in relief he turned her around and noticed the knife embedded in her. "No…" he whispered.

"BATMAN WE HAVE TO GET HER TO ALFRED NOW!" he yelled as tears came to his eyes. He slowly pulled the gag off her when he noticed that Jason was nowhere to be found. Going across the hallway he saw Batman was already in the guest room with nothing but a mask in his hands.

" Batman we had to get Zatanna to the cave." Both turning they saw what was written on he wall.

UNCLE J AND JAY WERE HERE!

Shocked Batman whispered.

"He knows."


	3. Take Me Out

**AN: In the flashback its impossible for Dick to know what he (other character) was thinking but for the sake of the story, the point of view from Dick switches, for just a tad. Thanks. Just forget that chapter 3 everr existed and if this is your first time stumbling onto this story then you're lucky. Plus The ages are messed up and I hate how that's that but still I hate it. **

A car pulled up to the residence which currently only housed a boy and his father. The mother since dead after an incident while being held ransom. Thunder shook the house as brief flashes of light illuminated it. A man stepped out of the car seemingly unfazed as his jacket was soaked from the rain. Smiling as he walked up to the door he knocked. Not waiting for a response he shot the door lock.

As the sound radiated through the house the small boy was awoken. Thinking it was just the thunder he closed his eyes until he heard laughter emanate through the house. Fear radiated his body and kept him quiet as the intruder walked through the house.

"JAAAACK! JACK where are you?" he started off yelling and ended mumbling to himself. Hearing doors being opened and closed.

"Is there a Jack Drake in this house!" he asked into the darkness. Another door opened in the other side of the house.

"Joker what are you doing?! It's the middle of the night!" Tim heard his father say.

"Well you wanted the Wayne boy and I have him!" the Joker said right back into his face. Gripping the sheets Tim crawled out of his bed. Crouching he walked to the door nearest his fathers room and listened closely. He knew better to barge in knowing his father would only scold him. He wasn't t that dumb for a 14 year old. Well 15 in a few days but still.

"Richard?" he heard his father say. Tim had been over plenty of times to know that Richard was the eldest that was married to Zatanna. He found it weird since he was only like 25 but even as an infant in their care Zatanna had been there.

"I don't know! No well its Jason!" the clown went through many emotions in just that sentence. Confusing Tim as to why he had Jason in the first place.

" I told you Richard! Not the second rate one! We need Richard to bring Wayne to his knees!" his father argued back. Tim inched closer wondering why his father thought it was a good idea to be dealing with the clown in the first place.

"Jason's better. Jasons…" the clown seemed to hesitate in describing him to his father. Still this was the Joker they were talking about.

"Fine whatever ill take the second rate boy" his father said to the Joker who for once was uncharacteristically quiet. He heard his father sigh and say " Where is he now" He heard Joker sit down and put his feet on the table? Maybe it was the couch…

"Keeping him nice and wet in Happy Harbor." Joker said while laughing at his own joke. What did he mean by that…?

"Are you really" His father paused. "You are one sick man" he spat at Joke. Laughing at him Joker replied. " Eh he's good. Anyway he's in Pier 42 in warehouse 21" crawling back to his room Tim knew he had to go save Jason. He owed the Wayne's as much.

In his own room he put on his hoodie which coincidently had an R for robin on the right breast. Grabbing a black pair of jeans and shoes he put them on and pulled the hood over his head to cover himself from the rain.

He walked up to his window and sliding it open jumped a small distance to the ground and took off running. He got a few blocks before realizing that Happy Harbor was far from Gotham. Maybe he could get there in a few hours but that was by car and Tim didn't have a car. Nor did he know how to drive. Sighing he realized he had to steal a car to get to Happy Harbor.

Looking around he saw an older car that nobody would miss. Wishing to whatever higher being there was he tried his luck and almost cried when the door unlocked on its own. Someone either didn't care or was really stupid. Hotwiring the car he sped off to Happy Harbor.

" Pier 42, Warehouse 21. Pier 42, Warehouse 21" He muttered under his breath for the trip hoping and trying not to forget the address that Joker had said.

_What if its one of Jokers sick games and he lied? _A part of him thought.

_Ill cross that bridge when I get to it. _He replied to himself.

_-Gotham City. A few hours previous- _

Time, it seemed was also against them. Days had turned to weeks, Weeks into months. No trail was ever found of Jason. Joker appeared very shortly after Jason's kidnapping but never spoke a word about the boys whereabouts.

Just how good he was.

On top of everything Zatanna was now nine months pregnant and it troubled her how little time he spent looking for Jason.

_Just like always_ She thought. Dick would submerge himself too much if his personal life became too much or the other way around. Bed ridden Zatanna was out of action yet still would help Oracle with whatever was possible.

Which turned out to be nothing spread out in meaningless tasks.

"There's a lead in the northern docks N." Oracle sounded through Nightwings comm.

"On it" Was his only reply. Grappling to the nearest building Nightwing couldn't help but wonder what was Jokers plan? Joker loved to brag about whatever he was doing but he almost never brought Jason up unless it was to taunt a member of the family.

_So what was he up to now…_ sighing he sat down on one of the destroyed gargoyles on Wayne Tower. Hearing a swoosh of cape he glanced sideways to Bruce, better yet Batman.

"Batman? What's up?" he tried to sound casual but ended up failing. He didn't answer but instead just sat next to him. Shrugging he looked on to the awakening city.

_The lead could wait. _

Looking to the large clock on the nearest building he saw that it was July 12th.

_Its Tim's birthday in 5 days _he remembered. Smiling as he relished in old memories.

_Tim had just turned 13_ he_ remembered waking Jason up to go over to Timmys house to celebrate. _

_Growling Jason awoke "what do you want its four a.m!" Grinning Dick jumped on his bed like a 5 year old, he grabbed his head in a lock and ruffled his hair. _

"_Its 7 actually and Zatannas not here so you get to come with me to get Timmy!" pushing Dick off his bed with a loud thud he sat up rubbing his eyes. _

"_For what reason? I don't mind going the kids really cool but why? " he asked getting the sleep out of his eyes. _

"_Dude you forgot?! He's turning 13 today! Since his dad isn't home I wanted to go over and drag him here! Alfred's got the cake and everything!" grabbing Jason's foot he tried dragging Jason out of bed, still the teen grabbed the head board and refused to get out. _

"_fine fine! Letmee go and I'll go take a shower." Jason let go of the headboard but Dick hadn't stopped trying to drag him out of the bed and ended up falling backwards dragging Jason along with him. _

_Hearing the noise Bruce opened the door to find Dick and Jason in a pile with Jason on top and Dick squirming under him smiling and shaking his head he closed the door on them. " GO get Tim! " he said through the door. _

_Rolling off Dick, Jason stepped into the bathroom. Grinning Dick ran to him room to get his shoes when his phone beeped. He saw it was a message from Wally._

Dude, Tell Timmy Happy Birthday from the team! _ It said. _ No problem. _ He replied. Grabbing his shoes he went downstairs to see how Alfred was doing with the cake and saw a lot decorations wrapped on the table, ready to be put up. _

"_Do you need help with decorations Alfred?" he called from the dining room into the kitchen. _

"_Yes, Master Richard." He heard him reply. Inflating the balloons was Bruce's job as he saw that he had gotten many of them done. _

_Seeing the many shapes of the balloons made him laugh. Tim was well a fan of many of the superheroes and Dick saw that there were many balloons in the shape of an S or a W. There were a few lightning bolts, and green shaped arrows along with a few lanterns. But overwhelmingly he saw that there were a lot of bat shaped ones. Along with a certain blue bird and red bird symbols. _

_Tim would love it. _

_Putting up the banner that read happy birthday with pictures of the JLA on it Dick climbed down the ladder and heard Jason walking down stairs. _

"_We ready to go?" he asked looking around and laughing. "Go help Alfred set up the tables with the food and then we'll go." _

_After setting up so many plates of cupcakes and food they then brought in the massive cake of the Justice League along with a few bats.*cough* Them* cough. _

_Oddly enough there was a Robin insignia as well. Confused he pointed to it "what's Robin doing there?" at the time there was no robin as he was Red Hood and Dick was Nightwing. _

"_He'll just like it, that's all there is to it" Dick replied to him from afar. _

"_We ready to go now?! " He asked Dick. "lets go" he heard from behind him. Putting on his leather jacket he and Dick walked out the front door to the large half circle that the cars used to park in front of the manor. Of course they parked the cars in the garage and the circle was empty but still. Walking to the gate they exited the manor and walked a few minutes to the Drakes estate. _

_The Drakes didn't have a house as fancy as they did, but it was still impressive. Walking up the steps Dick pressed the door bell and they waited. _

"_Are we saying anything when he answers?" Jason asked Dick. _

"_duh, happy birthday." He got as a reply. _

_Shaking his head he heard little footsteps walk up to the door and saw Tim open the door. _

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They both shouted at the same time. Smiling widely Tim hugged them both at the same time. _

"_Thanks guys! Come in, my dad isn't home or anything." Stepping in they both sat on a couch with Tim. _

"_Hey Tim, We got you something down at the manor. But it was too cool to move so get ready to go over" Jason told him._

"_Really?" he asked with a big smile at both of them. Which they nodded, running up stairs he went into his moms room. Where he currently slept and lived in. _

_Passing her portrait he smiled at her with tears in his eyes and said. "Thank you" _

_In no time all three of them were walking back to the manor which had all the lights off. With such a cloudy day didn't make sense to Tim. Wouldn't you want to see more instead of less? _

_Jason grabbed a key and opened the gate and they walked up to the door, unlocking it Dick opened it and stepped in followed by himself and then Jason. It was eerily quiet and dark. But he followed into the dinning room. Once stepping in the lights turned on and Bruce, Alfred, Dick and Jason yelled. _

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TIM!" Looking around he saw balloons for Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Green Arrow, Nightwing and even Red Hood. On the large table were plates full of delicious looking food and an enormous cake with all of the superheroes he could name on it. _

_Tears glistened down his face as he smiled the biggest smile in his life. All thoughts of his uncaring family vanished and for once, Tim couldn't help but feel that this was where he belonged. _

_-Happy Harbor, present-_

Tim couldn't believe his luck, the 2 hours it took him to get to Happy Harbor and no cop had stopped him! The cops were corrupt he knew but he didn't except them to be this bad.

Whatever better for him right. Turning on to the pier he searched for warehouse 21 realizing they were organized by even and odds he searched for the odds until he found it. Looking on the dash it read it was barely turning 3 A.M. and still raining heavily he thought. Catching his breath he opened the door and pulled his hood over his head, unknowingly casting a shadow over his face.

Walking to the door it didn't budge when he tried opening it, realizing that he would have to break in he ran around looking for an entrance and found a back entrance with a lock on the door handle. Running back to the car he grabbed the crowbar in the back and broke the lock . opening it slowly he walked inside.

Hearing nothing he thought Joker left Jason alone. Knowing that Bruce or Dick didn't come at any time in his kidnapping lead him to ask himself, what did Batman know about the kidnapping.

Hearing his phone beep shocked him. Hearing that still there was no moment he kept walking and pulled out his phone. Yes a rookie mistake to keep it on him but still Batman wouldn't take his training away just for a silly phone. Checking the message he saw it was from Dick. Asking where he was, ignoring it he put his phone back and saw that there was a room inside the warehouse.

Strange, there it was four walls in the middle of the warehouse. A small room just in the middle of the ware house. A small door and a window were only visible as he walked around it, peering inside he saw Jason in his Red Hood uniform…except. He didn't have his hood or his mask. It could only mean one thing.

_He knows._

Pushing the thought away he noticed a camera on a tripod. Taking it off the tripod he puts in the pocket of his sweater and opens the door to the room Jason was in.

Hearing the door unlock, Jason feared it was joker yet again for the millionth time this week. Looking up he saw a face he thought he'd never see again. A tall boy for his age Tim had donned the sweater he had given him for his 14th birthday and that now casted a shadow over his eyes.

"Tim…?" he asked softly black dots swimming in his vision.

"yeah, I'm here don't worry" he whispered back picking him up, Tim realized that Jason weighed so little now. He looked towards him and saw he was out but with a smile on his face.

Smiling he walked out into the rain, putting Jason in the back seat he secured him and started the drive back to Gotham.

_-Later-_

"Where are we going?" Tim heard from the back seat. "Bruce's house" he replied automatically.

"No…we can't. Not yet" he heard from behind. "Jason come on we have to go see Bruce"

"just give me a few days to get myself back together, please Timmy?" he whispered. Hearing how broken Jason sounded, he sighed. He guessed they could go to an apartment his father owned in the outskirts of Gotham.

"Alright..Just get some sleep okay" He replied back. "…Didn't know you could drive" he heard Jason reply. Laughing he said "no I don't"

"…oh god…" Tim laughed again but said nothing.

Upon arriving to his fathers apartment that was never used because of its location he woke Jason up.

"We're here".

_A few days later._

Checking the date Tim saw that it was now July 21st; it was then that he suddenly realized that he was 15. Well he had been 15 for two days already. They had been in his father's apartment for some time. In that time Jason had gotten some of his strength back but in Tim's eyes, he was still thin in comparison to how he used to look.

"Its you're birthday in a month right?" Tim asked Jason as he walked into the kitchen. "Yeah… hey isn't yours this month?" Jason asked back.

"mmm. Yeah it was two days ago" he smiled when he saw Jason freeze. "Oh… Tim I'm sorry! Happy belated birthday" he said hugged the teenager. Tim laughed "it's cool; you were still recovering its cool. But hey can I ask you something?" he said as he watched Jason pour Milk into his cereal. What was it with bat kids and their cereal?

"Shoot" Jason replied a handful of cheerios in his mouth. "Do you think you're ready to see Bruce? "He asked casually. Jason sat and put the spoon down looking to the ceiling he thought about the question.

It took a few minutes until Jason faced him again and spoke. "Yeah I think I'm about ready" he said smiling.

"We'll see him later today or tomorrow if you want." Tim replied to him smiling at the prospect of seeing Bruce again.

"Later is fine" he said as he grabbed his bowl and sat down on the couch, not bothering to turn the T.V on and just sit down.

Tim wondered how Jason could change so fast in the few days they were here. In the first two days he wouldn't come out of the master bedroom and the following days that he did come out it was as if he had recovered from the ordeal.

_Maybe he just didn't want to face it _a small part of his brain asked.

_Yeah… Yeah maybe. _He replied again.

A sharp ringing echoed through the small room shocking Tim yet again, reaching to get the phone he noticed it was Dick calling.

"Shit! It's Dick! "Taking a deep breath he answered.

"Uh.. Hello?" he asked uncertain of why Dick was calling, there were many reasons as to why Dick could be calling but Tim's mind went blank as to why he would.

"TIM! ZATANNAS GOING INTO LABOR, WERE HEADING TO GOTHAM GENERAL" was all Dick said before hanging up.

Yet again Tim froze and let the phone drop from his grasp. "Tim you okay? I heard Dick yelling but I couldn't hear anything." Jason asked from the couch , getting up he walked to where Tim was and picked his phone up.

"Tim?" he asked again. "Zatannas going into labor" he whispered back.

"Wait What?! Zatanna was pregnant?! When was this!?" " since you went missing! We have to go to Gotham general! Now!" Tim said grabbing things at random.

"Isn't that like an hour drive though!?" Jason said getting dressed.

_-Gotham General-_

Bruce sat on one of the plastic chairs outside of the operating room. Twiddling his hands until Selina stopped him and put one of his hands in hers. Smiling at her he couldn't help but smile at the fact he was going to be a grandfather already. Despite the fact he didn't have any biological children yet.

They were in a secure room of the hospital where only people he approved of could come in. when a nurse came in, "Mr. Wayne someone is requesting access" she spoke hurriedly, nervous he guessed. "Who is it?" He asked. Looking at her clipboard she said

" A mister Tim Drake" He nodded at her " Let him in" He smiled at the thought that Tim could make it despite not being around lately. This naturally made him curious as to why Tim wasn't around. He looked at the tiles on the ground while thinking as he heard footsteps.

"Mr. Wayne." He heard Tim say and he nodded. Still looking at the ground, when he heard another voice say.

"Hello Bruce"

"…Jason"

-_A few hours later-_

Dick smiled as he looked at his son who had the darkest hair and the bluest eyes. Smiling he went outside as Zatanna rested after a painful labor. Walking into the waiting room he noticed 4 people instead of 2.

With even more tears he asked. "Would you like to see John…Jason? "


End file.
